Royalty and Loyalty
by maetha
Summary: Nico was the prince of Erebos, a kingdom long ago. His life was once happy but deaths of his family members teared him apart. Their ghost haunted his life and made him thirst for revenge of their murders. Remember: A hero's fate is never anything but tragic. Some scenes based on Hamlet. I am bad at summary. Rate T because there will be blood and deaths:)
1. Chapter 1

Sorry for being late again! My computer broke down for a few weeks and I was having Internet access problem at home and let's not forget windows updates (well procrastination too). I am trying to pick up the pace and here's the first arc of the fic from last year with minor 'bugs' fixed. I will try to have the rest done as soon as possible. Thanks for being patient (or not) with me!

* * *

Chapter1

Long ago in a small kingdom named Erebos, a little kid was born. He seemed to be7 innocent to be aware of his future. I would like to tell you that he actually grew up happily just like other kids, but no. After all, a hero's fate is never anything but tragic.

"Come on!" he begged. "Just this one last time I promise." Today was his best friend, Will's 16th birthday. He didn't want to miss it but his 'mum' was forcing him to do some stupid sword fighting practice for the whole day. He had to spend this special day with the special birthday boy. He was Nico di Angelo, prince of Erebos. No one could ever order him around!

"No," answered Queen Persephone. "I have already let you 'escape' from the last training. You have to go this time. Also, stop being that friendly to that 'friend'. Nico, you are a prince. He would never deserve your time."

"Then why can Bianca hang out with her friends and I can't?!" screamed Nico out of rage to this woman who called herself 'his mum'. To Nico, she would always be a stepmother because that was what she was. She would never replace his actual mother even if she was gone for long.

"'cannot', see, your friend I affecting you with commoner speech. Her friends are all from royal families and she is a girl. She doesn't need to have this kind of practice. Go to your training so you can protect your sister when you two grow up and she becomes the queen. Don't make me repeat myself again."

Nico fled out the room and went back to his room to form a plan. _Hmmmmm…I should sneak out to Will's house instead of going to practice…or should I obey stepmother?_ Although Queen Persephone seemed to be nice but Nico was still a little bit afraid of this woman. Last time he fought back... Things turned ugly at the end. But no one could stop him once he had made up his mind. He decided that Will is way more important than sword fighting. (and family issue)

Nico slowly sneaked out the castle through the main door since the guards there were never awake and headed to Will's home. It wasn't far, but the route would at least spend him half an hour. Will's father was a loyal soldier, and his mum was a talented singer. They had a pretty decent life.

When he arrived, Will was at his garden, looking at some plants that can be served as medicine. He had always wanted to be a doctor but that dream was too far for him to reach. Nico knocked lightly on the Solaces' door. Mrs. Solace opened the door for him with a warm welcoming smile. "Nico! How glad I am to see you here!" greeted Mrs. Solace." Will! Your little royal friend is at our front door! Would you mind to come over really quick?" One of the cool thing about the Solace family was that they didn't really care much about Nico's place in society, sometimes they even joke about it.

Will was shocked when he heard what his mother said. Surly that he and Nico were best friends but he didn't except for him to come over at his birthday at all. His appearance was already the best gift he had ever received. "Coming!" he shouted as he rushed back to the front door.

"Mrs. Solace, would you mind if I borrow your son for a few hours?"

"Sure, I don't see why I should oppose."

Soon after, hey were walking at a forest nearby. "Aren't you supposed be doing something else rather than hanging out with me?" Will eyes Nico with suspicion.

"How can you tell?" Nico asked him back.

"You looked worried. Did you violate your mum's order again?!"

"Stepmother," Nico corrected. "And yes. You are correct. But whatever. I can't return now anyways. I am already late for training."

Will stared at him with a grave expression and gave him no response. Then suddenly he cracked into laughter. Nico laughed too and was very glad to had Will by his side. They spent the whole afternoon together until Nico noticed the time.

"Sorry Will, but I have to go now. Stepmother must had found out already. Happy Birthday." Nico said before dashing back to the castle. Why and how did he manage to spend that much time without knowing?! He was getting in a huge trouble. Of course, when he reached the castle gate, Queen Persephone was already there waiting for him. Nico tried to explain but he still got grounded in his own room.

Nico lied on his bed and closed his eyes. He hoped that he could sleep with no dream haunting him. He had always hated dreaming because of no actual reason. He just hated it. To his fortune, he slept without a single sight of dream.

"HELP!"

Nico woke up because of the scream. What happened?! He ran out the room, or at least he tried to but he was being locked in there from the outside. He grabbed his black iron sword and chopped off the handle. He managed to get out just to hear a maid screaming from the garden.

Nico rushed to the garden and asked the maid what was going on.

"Princess Bianca…" the maid looked at a corpse lying at the corner that Nico didn't noticed at first and he felt a pain in his chest as he took a detailed look of its face. It was Bianca. This realization hit Nico like an anvil to his head and he cried blankly. Last thing he heard was the maid's cry for help and some people rushing towards them. Bianca was died. The one family member that actually cared him as they grew up. Now that she was dead, she would live in his head, and haunt his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

When Nico woke up, he was lying on his bed again. He sat up and looked around. The door has already been repaired and a letter was placed in his opened drawer. He got out of bed and his head started to spin. He must had hit the ground head first. The envelope was painted in light yellow, which remained him of sunlight. Nico opened it and started reading.

 _Dear Nico,_

 _Are you alright? The people in Erebos already learnt that news of Princess Bianca. I am very sorry for your unbearable loss. You must be so broken now. Please don't faint (If you haven't already) when you are reading this letter because I am going to tell you something that the whole kingdom is hiding from you. It is a rumor but I have the feeling that it is true. If not, why would they keep it from you I the first place?_

 _Take a deep breath first. I have already known this news for a month but mum doesn't let me tell you. She warned me that if I do so, I may lose my life. However, I don't really care. You have the right to know. I don't know what your family will do to me if they found out that I told you so please keep quiet and pretend that you know nothing._

 _Your father, the king of Erebos, King Hades is missing. He just simply disappeared on his journey to Tartarus, the kingdom of Thanotos. Some of the folks say that he is lost in nowhere, some say he is safe in Tartarus and some say he is… dead. I don't know the truth but he really is missing. In case if anything happens, remember that I will always be by your side. Don't tell anyone about this letter._

 _P.S. Burn this paper after reading (I sneaked in in order to place it in your room)_

 _Best Wishes,_

 _Will_

After reading this letter, Nico lit up the paper with a flint and throw the ashes into a bin. His father was missing? How could he be? He was the king…

Oh wait! Nico felt a pain arose from the back of his mind when he thought about his father's journey to Tartarus. It seemed so long ago to be honest. They were never really close back then but still closer than he and the queen though. Just then, his door creek open and his stepmother stepped in. She asked if Nico was okay (like she cares) and Nico questioned her about his father.

"How do you know?"

"I heard some folks spreading this rumor about father being lost."

"That Solace boy isn't it? By the way I am not in the mood to punish you about yesterday right now. I am going to marry your uncle, Minos." She said.

Great. So what can he do now? Nico didn't really think straightly before pushing the queen out and started crying with his back on the floor. Father was missing, then Bianca died. What's new? If father was dead, Bianca should be the queen and rule over Erebos but she would be buried soon. Which meant Nico should be the king by law. But now his stepmother was going to marry his uncle thus made him king immediately. Minos had always wanted to be the king. The death of his father and sister must not be accidents. But Nico couldn't prove a thing. He was so annoyed and frustrated so he just lied there.

 _Knock Knock._ Nico heard some noise but he couldn't see anything or anyone moving. _Knock Knock._ Then a familiar face appeared outside Nico's window. Nico pulled Will in before Will started rambling.

"I am still worry about you. God, I thought you suicided, lying there dead when I saw you lying there unmoved." Will showed his concern by outing his hand on Nico's forehead. "And I have to tell you about the talking cave."

"What cave are you talking about?" Nico replied, smacking Will's hand off his forehead. He had better thing to concern than his own health.

"Are you sure you are alright? You look pretty pale."

"Are you going to answer me or keep whining about my skin tone and waste all our time?"

"Well if you insist… There's one cave at the north of the forest. People who walked around that area can all hear a raspy voice that screams for help. Sometimes, people can even see a ghost wandering at the cave entrance. I went to it last night and I saw it too. The ghost… the ghost kind of looks like your father. Now I am pretty sure that he is dead. I'm sorry about that. have you read the letter yet?" Will answered in a low voice.

Tears started to drip down to the floor as Nico pointed at the ashes in the bin. He couldn't take this anymore. He didn't want Will to see him at his vulnerable moments and he need to get out before the others here found out about his intrusion. "Will-"

A soldier ran in soon as he said that. He grabbed Will by his arms and punched him in the guts. After the soldier successfully knocked out Will, he pulled his lump body out of Nico's room. Nico tried to fight with the soldier but he was twice his size and there was no match.

"Queen Persephone has made an order to get her this brat. We failed to find him anywhere. Seems like you are really bad at following orders, Prince Nico." explained the soldier with an ugly smirk on his way out. Now he had truly lost everyone he had ever cared about. The new king and queen will surely kill Will since he was a friend of Nico and Will had done something that he shouldn't. He had told Nico something that the queen didn't allow anyone to.

Nico sat with his back facing the door and started crying for the countless time this dreadful day. No. He must fix this. He had to. He would go to the cave tonight and approach his father's ghost.

The sun finally fell in the horizon along with Nico's heavy heart. Not just the planet 'sun' but also Nico's sun. His joy and happiness was gone. In prison or maybe dead. He never admitted it to anyone but he had feelings for Will. Nico flee to the cave that Will told him about. It was dark and cold out there but Nico could care less. There was nothing at first but suddenly the wind stopped and a figure appeared. It looked like King Hades but he didn't look angry as he always was but he looked almost sad. Nico had never seen such emotion on his father's face.

"Nico…Oh Nico. You are finally here. The son of Apollo Solace told you, right?" said the ghost. "Anyway, your uncle was the one who killed me. He brought me to this cave with the reason of bear sighting slice my throat with his dagger. Then he murdered your sister because he thought that she was a threat to him that she would become queen after my death automatically. Then he decided to marry Persephone so he can be king. However, he is wrong. The threat he should be aware of is you. You have the power to stop him. Avenge me, son." Then he disappeared. King Hades was known for giving clear instruction and making wise decisions.

Nico was too shocked to move. His father had never praised him or believed in him all his life. Could he avenge him or kill Minos? He had no idea. After he got his sense back, he ran to Will's home. He had to tell Will's family about Will. He took a breath and knock. Will's dad, Apollo Solace swung the door open and bowed in surprise.

"Prince Nico, what seems to be the matter?"

"Will is in danger. It is all my fault."

"Who's Will? I only have two children: Austin and Kayla." Apollo replied. Just then a female voice came from the back of the house. She asked her husband who was at the door and Nico could swear that he heard when the woman tried to hide a sob.

"It is Prince Nico! Naomi, would you please send the kids to bed now?" Naomi mumbled a "yes" and went off. Meanwhile Nico already realized the plan of his step-parents. They were rubbing Will out of history as if he never existed. _Will might still be alive. He had to be._ Nico kept on reminding himself. "Thanks Apollo. I must have mixed up something."

"My pleasure." The man answered when he shot Nico a message with his hopeful eyes: Please save him. You are our family's hope. (at least that was what Nico thought. Maybe what he actually meant was: Let me sleep. We will never know.) Nico walked back to the castle while feeling Apollo still staring at his back until he was out of sight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

When Nico went back to his room, he was so tired hat he simply hit his face on his beloved pillow. It had been a long and rough day, the last thing he wanted to do was to wake up. He dreamed. He saw his early days with his father and Bianca. They were so happy at that time, all unware of the nightmares coming after their family. He dreamed of his birth mother, Maria Di Angelo's funeral and his father's and step mother's marriage. They all seemed to be sad to Nico but the most painful thing that he dreamed of was the days spent with Will. Gods! He didn't even know rather he was alive or not. Nico refused to believe that Will was dead, he kept reminding himself that no one ever confirmed that. Now he had a reason to hate dreaming.

The next day, Nico decided to pretend to be mad. (Great idea, really! Work every time!) He wore black clothes all the time, even at the royal marriage (although he already did that even before anything happened). He always mumbled about random stuff and screamed at anyone that dared talk to him. Minos and Persephone tried to communicate with him but all they got were more rants and screams.

"Why can't you move on already? I am your father now." yelled Minos as he ducked a vase flying across his head.

"Why are you so sad? Everyone has to die one day! What your fuss about the death of someone who has never cared about you?!" shouted Persephone at Nico's door while he was busy smashing things in his room.

"Get lost or I get you!" replied Nico, banging on the door with a chair.

Now that the whole kingdom believed that their dearest prince was mad. Minos wanted him to be his definition of normal again so he turned to Nico's classmates (friends): Jason and Frank, to help his 'son' and to spy on him in order to find the reason of his madness. Nico was glad at first when he saw them. It had been a while since they had separated! On that day, a drama crew also arrived at Erebos, and was going to performed a tragic play for the royal family. Nico asked them for details because he didn't really want to waste time on watching a silly play. As he learnt that the play is about the destruction of a royal family, the wires in his brain started to reconnect. He told his version of story to the crew and the crew accepted to do what he ordered.

As the play started, Nico sat next to Percy, his best friend before he was mad. Percy was shocked by Nico's mood and behavior during the play. He seemed to be the old Nico that he had known for ages again. "Why doesn't he love me back? What have I done wrong? Am I not his type?" Percy always questioned himself these days.

At one of the scene, one of the actor tricked another into a cave in the woods and 'killed' him with a slice at throat. That was Nico's idea, clearly how his father died. All he had to do was to look at Minos' expression through the play to confirmed whether he killed King hades or not. As Nico excepted, Minos rose to his feet and yelled at the actors to stop the play. As Minos headed for the exit, others followed. Nico was left alone with his shadow. Later on, a servant of his step mother told him to go to her room. The queen wished to talk to him.

Percy's father, Poseidon Jackson, the king's advisor hid behind the curtains to hear their conversation. Then he would report to Minos. The prince and the queen had a fierce argument about life, imagine an angsty teen and his stubborn mum, and Nico pulled out his sword.

"Are you going to kill me?! HELP HELP HELP" screamed Persephone in a very high pitch voice.

"HELP HELP HELP" after hearing Persephone, Poseidon started to shout too. (idiot) It would be better if he had kept quiet since… Nico stabbed him through the curtains and his stomach and killed him. Nico thought that it was Minos so he didn't even hesitate to do so. Persephone stared at him in horror and ran away.

Minos saw Persephone wandering at the halls and immediately knew that something bad had happened. The horrified queen told him about Poseidon's death and Minos learnt that this kid was going to be a threat to him. Soon he made a decision of sending Nico away to Argo since he couldn't kill him here at Erebos. People here loved their prince. He ordered Jason and Frank to go with him. He also wrote a letter to the king of Argo to tell him to kill Nico once he arrived Argo.

"When people here learnt that you murdered Poseidon, they would be very angry. They may try to kill you but you will be safe at Argo." Minos told Nico." Get ready, a ship is already waiting for y."

At the sea, Nico couldn't fall asleep so he took a walk on the ship. He found the letter and read it. He stared at his former friends in disbelief. How could they betray him for his worst enemy?! They were friends! But no longer. Nico found a pen and corrected his name into 'Jason and Frank'. He hid a little evil giggle in his throat since he didn't feel any bad doing so. He went back to sleep and found himself falling asleep finally after weeks of sleepless nights.

They arrived Argo the next day, King Hephaestus welcomed them and of course after reading the letter, he killed Jason and Frank while they didn't even understand what was going on. Nico spent a week at Argo and asked if the king could kindly send him back to Erebos. King Hephaestus didn't even question when he requested, since he got enough of this mad teen. Nico had grown in the past month, pretending to be mad so it was easy to fool Hephaestus that he was really out of his mind.

Nico arrived at Erebos in two weeks and headed back to his family's castle. All he wanted was a comfortable sleep on his own bed. However, as he walked past the church, he saw some familiar figures. To his surprise, one of them was Percy's brother, Triton, who spent his time in a nearby country, Olympus. He saw tears streaming down people's face. There's a hole being dig in the ground with a corpse lying in it, looking peaceful. Nico guessed it might be Bianca's funeral, which he would probably break down if he attends, but something kept pulling him over to get a better look.

"Nico?! Aren't you at Argo?! How come you are here?!" exclaimed Persephone.

Nico ignored his step mother and took a look at the corpse after pushing through some mourners. It was not Bianca. It had black hair and a well-tanned skin. It was Percy who was lying in the hole and resting in peace.

"Wait what?!" cried Nico. "Why must the world take everyone I love?!" He kneed on the edge of Percy's final resting place.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4

Everyone around the hole stood quietly and stared at Nico. All they heard was a heartbroken boy sobbing at the sight of a lost friend. After moments of awkward silence among the others, Triton stepped forward and unleash his sword at Nico's nape. "ENOUGH! My brother went mad after our father died because he was heartbroken and hung himself. And who killed our father?! YOU! You killed my entire family!" growled Triton. He had come back from Olympus to Erebos after he heard about Poseidon's death. He arrived and found his only brother went mad and use his awful singing voice to sing queer songs. Soon after he was died too. Triton was very sad and full of rage that he wanted to take revenge. On Nico. He wanted him to die by tearing him in pieces with his own hands.

Suddenly pain rose at Nico's right arm. Triton had sliced through his arm. Blood started dripping down and he stood up and faced Triton. Nico slowly pulled out his own sword and the two young men started to fight. They were both good at sword fighting (although Nico always skip classes), so they fought for a while before the people around them began to unfreeze.

"Stop! Don't fight him, Triton! He is mad!" shouted Minos. He nodded to two soldiers and they pulled the angry teens away from each other.

Later at night, Minos and Triton discussed about a plan to kill Nico. Triton was very good with his sword but so did Nico. They were equally good. Then he came up with an idea. "I want to make sure that he will die. I will choose my sharpest sword and I will put poison on the point so when I stab him, he would be died." suggested Triton.

"In case that doesn't work out, I will offer him a cup of juice with poison added. If he drinks that, there is no way he will survive." added Minos. "Also, bring that Solace kid to the hall too. I wanted to see Nico's expression when they meet. Then we can kill him in front of Nico after Nico was poisoned."

The two idiots thought that their plan was perfect and that they were smart. But of course, everything went the exact opposite way as usual.

When Nico received the request of fighting Triton from Minos about the fighting, he was talking to a skull. No one knew or wanted to know where it came from. But now they were very sure that their young prince was mad. He spent the whole night practicing with his word fighting skill by stabbing everything he saw at the room. Luckily, no one came in the room that night, or unfortunate maids would had found their heads lying cross the floor.

The king told him that this fight was only for entertainment but if he won, he would be granted a wish. He could wish for anything.

 _Freedom for Will…I have to win in order to free him if he is still alive…No! He must still be alive! He has to be. He is all I have left now…_ With these happy thought, Nico collapsed on his bed with holes in it. Not comfortable anymore but enough for resting.

Dream…Dream…Dream… Nico had never wished for dreams but at this moment, he needed something to district him from stress. He dreamed of Will in a prison, begging for help and suddenly he was awake. The vision of Will kept swirling in his head, making him unable to think of other things. _It is just an illusion._ Nico told himself. _Don't be silly! It is just a dream! It can't affect you that much._ But was it really just a dream? Was Will really in prison? He shook his head from his headache. No…He had to focus on the fight. After beating Triton, he would be able to get Will back. He would never lose him again. Never again. He dressed up in black as usual and put on his armor on top. He checked his sword for one last time and went to the hall.

Nico saw Triton at the entrance of the hall. He talked to him and attempted to be friends. Triton accepted his apologize but they still needed to fight. Together, they stepped into the hall, everyone they knew were there waiting. Minos, Persephone, their family and friends… Who was that standing in the corner? Nico walked to the center and had a better look at that blonde standing in the corner. Nico gasped. It was Will. _To district me and then kill me…_ Nico stared at the king as if he didn't even notice Will. Minos was a bit surprised at his reaction but he hid his shock.

"Let the fight begin!" he yelled. The crowd cheered.

At first, Nico tried to stab Triton and seemed like he was going to win but Triton was too able to dodge his every attack. Judging from Triton's movements, Minos could tell that he was tired so he offered a break. He gave Nico the cup of juice but Nico was not thirsty and he didn't like to drink juice so he passed. He offered the cup to his step mother, not knowing that was poisonous. Before Minos could stopped them, the queen had already swallowed a few slips of the drink and was poisoned without knowing. Then the fight resumed.

Nico was getting tired. He had never wanted to win a fight so badly. He needed to win this stupid fight to free Will from his step parents. Nico caught a glimpse at his direction, seeing how skinny Will became and the worried look on his face. Triton used that time of glimpse to tackle Nico. He stabbed him in his stomach and Nico fall. Then the queen let out a cry. Nico turned his head and saw the queen lying on the floor too. She had a painful expression on her face and groaned," T-The drink…the drink was poisonous. Nico! Minos wanted to kill you. I am sorry that…" before she could finish her sentence, her breath went out. The crowd stared at Minos in disbelief. Then the king rose and tried to escape the hall. Queen Persephone was never nice to Nico but she was the woman who he had grown up with. She was part of his family. Nico couldn't let his uncle kill people that he loved anymore. If Minos could be that ruthless he could kill his family, why couldn't Nico?

Nico threw his sword.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5

Everyone watched as the flying sword almost hit Minos. Almost. He just ran out of it way at the correct timing. Nico gasped when he saw the king picking up the sword which was lying on the ground. Minos laughed evilly and loudly. "Oh my gods! That's all the prince of Erebos got?! I expected more from you, my dear nephew… But whatever, you are going to die anyway!"

The crowd tensed when they saw their King Minos slowly walked to the prince who was having a sword impaled in his stomach. Minos spitted on Nico's face and raise his sword up.

"Try to beat me and free the Solace boy? No way!" all of them were able to hear Minos's evil laughter as he brought the blade down, with the point pointing at Nico's heart. _Well this is how it going to end…_ Nico took his last glance at Will's direction, giving up all his hope and waited for death. _Sorry father, I can't get the revenge…_

There was blood spread all over the place and ladies fainted. However, Nico felt 100 percent alive. (Was there percentage back at the time? Hopefully not.)

Then he Nico saw Will standing in the place where Minos used to. His face was cover with blood and his body was shaking so badly that Nico wanted to hug him to comfort him. However, the wound hurt like hell. Will had killed Minos. _What did I do?! I just kill our new king!_ Will waited for whoever to kill him but nothing happened. After a moment of weird silence, the crowd cheered. Will's eye came wide, due to his surprise.

"H-Hey… There is someone here who is dying…" groaned Nico.

Will crawled to Nico and cried for help. A second later, Will finally realized that he was the only one who had the power to help Nico. After all, He was still a healer. He started to work but Nico grabbed his hands and locked eyes with him. Slowly, Nico shook his head.

"Don't give up! Everything will be alright! Stay strong!" screamed Will while tears started forming at the corners of his eyes.

"No!" shouted Nico, then he soften his tone. "Will, there is no way I can still be alive from this wound." Will stared at Triton. "It wasn't Triton's fault. It was Minos'. And now you have killed him and revenge both me and my father." Nico paused and let out a painful cry.

"I, Nico di Angelo, the prince of Erebos, the king for this moment, give up my place to Will Solace after my death. Any objection?" The people had just seen Will killed the old king so even though they didn't agree with the idea, no one make a sound. "Good. Also, goodbye my dearest friend. I am sorry that I haven't tell you this earlier…" Nico stared in Will's beautiful blue eyes.

"I have a crush on you, like forever." Nico was afraid that Will would reject him or whatever and he closed his eyes. He understood fully that his time had come to burn. Then a sudden feel of warmth wrapped around him. The wound still hurt but whatever, he was going to die sooner or later. Nico could felt Will's tears dropping onto his shoulders. After he took his final look at Will and the world, he went back to his family finally at last.

"Live and tell others my story, Will" was his last words that we heard.

Will could felt his precious prince passed away but he refused to let go. He held Nico's lifeless body for another minute in his arms before he turned to the crowd. "I am sorry. I really really am sorry. If I knew it would cost his life, I wouldn't…" Triton whispered before Will rose his hand and cut him off. Triton back off from Will and the corpse which used to be alive before today. _Why was I so stupid? Percy's death was never Nico's fault. It was Minos! If I wasn't that stupid, Nico wouldn't… Will wouldn't…_ Triton muttered in his brain and ordered himself not to think about any of these anymore. He knew how it felt to loss someone you loved. He bit his lips to avoid tears from tripping from his eyelids.

Will was the king now. The people feared him. He used to wish to be a real healer but now, he couldn't even save the one he loved. Will took a breath and said in a low voice, "Our beloved prince is gone. But before I became the king as he commanded me to be, something has to be done first." With that note, he ran off into the city.

He ran until he saw the house of an excellent writer at that time. Will took a seat and told the writer, Chiron about the story of their prince. Chiron promised that he would tell everyone about it and stated that he had a feeling that everyone would love it and all of them would cried after learning the story.

"You will make a good king!" Chiron shouted at Will's back when Will ran back to home. His real home.

Apollo was so surprised to see his son still alive and his whole family hugged together in joy. The Solaces would never let any of them went away on their own anymore. The time Will was being captured was already too much for the family to handle. They didn't need any more heart attacks.

Will did a good job for being a king for his lifetime before his death. (He thought so) He died trying to rescue a village from war. Erebos won the war but their king sacrificed himself for it. He literally was thrown into the flames of the altar by his people because of a random prophecy.

Since Will died as a hero (let's take it that way), he made it to Elysium. There he met Nico again. They lived happily for a few thousand years but one day Nico mentioned to Will about rebirth. They wouldn't remember one another anymore after reborn but it would worth it if it meant they would be able to see the stars again. Nico missed the stars so much that he could give up everything to see them again.

This is the story of my prince and me, folks. I am still the same Will Solace in the story that I just told you but for now, I am taking my first rebirth so I am the sun of the god Apollo, head of cabin 9, bla bla bla, stuff like that. However, for us, halfbloods, the story never ends.


End file.
